So Like Wonderful
by KinZaibatsu91
Summary: Jina,a 16 years old just got a letter from her admirer.She'll be meeting him tommorow and she was excited!Please R&R...


**So Like Wonderful**

------------------------

Chapter 1-The secret admirer

------------------------------

Friday at Greenleaf Highschool,7.13a.m.,in class 4D…

"What?!You got a letter from 'him' again?Ohcan I see it Jina?Can I?" a 16 years old girl named Misa asked her friend to show a letter she got this morning. "No way!Why should I?You're such a nosy friend" "I know..but I want to know what's written on it this time.." she skipped up and down like a small child, "What does it says anyway?".Jina look around her.."Well..I haven't read it yet actually" she says "Eh?!You haven't?When will you read it?" she asked her again "I dunno…maybe lunch?" she giggle as she continue to talk with her friend.But suddenly,someone bumped into her..

Jina glares at the person who bumped her..the person has a spiky hair wearing a headband on his forehead.He seat down to his chair..

"Hey,Kira!!!How dare you bumped me without saying sorry!!" she stares at him.The class went silence when Jina yell at him. "Oh no..not again." Misa thougth to herself.

Kira stare back at her… "Hmm.." he look to another direction as if he done nothing wrong. "What?!" she growled..

She put both her hands on his desk staring at him fiercely "Don't ignore me Porcupine Head!!I'm talking to you!!" suddenly Kira felt like a fuse just got cut. "Don't call me that you Crazy Woman!!" Jina was shocked to hear. "You're getting on my nerves,PH" she point her to him, "Apologize and I'll go away!"

He stood up "Look..it's just an accident.why'd you take so seriously?!" he raise his voice, "I don't think so tough guy.." she grinn "Damn you…".Misa was watching the two of them,panic…some student start whispering "Shouldn't someone stop them or something?" a student talk to her friend beside her "Nah..they always fight.Don't bother…and beside, ..'someone' will come and stop them.". While they were fighting,a hansome young guy came in.

"Now..now,let's not start a 'war' shall we?" he interupt the two fighting "Roy?!Ah….good morning,Roy..how are you today?" she suddenly change her attitude.Roy smiled at her "I'm fine thank you…Kira,I think you should apologize to her.".Kira is surprised "You serious?!But I.." he tremble..

"Come on now,the teacher will be here any minute now…you can't concetrate on your study later" he smiled again.Kira stare and said "I'm sorry for bumping you…satisfied?" he sit back looking unsatisfied.

"That's better.." he continue to smile.."Thanks Roy..but you didn't have to actually" she blush."Hey,Roy…good morning to you" she grabs Jina "Let's go back to our seat,Jina" she drags her. "See you later,Roy.."

All the student went back to their seat,Roy seat was right behind Kira's. "How unlucky can you be,Kira?" he whisper "Shut your mouth…but I guess you're right.." he sighed. "Let see if the 'plan' works out tommorow".Soon,the teacher walks in and start their lessons.

------------------------------------------

At the rooftop,10.32 a.m.,lunchbreak….

---------------------------------------

The two girls were eating their lunch. "Man the food is delicious…where is 'she' anyway?She supossed to be here right now." Misa say "Well she's always busy at this time.We should just wait for her."Jina told herSuddenly,a girl came to them, "Sorry I'm late..I've something to do first.You finish eating already?".

"Yeah..It must be tough to be the head prefect..huh,Kin?" Jina talked to her "Yeah it was..but I kinda like it anyway.Did you buy some food for me?" "Of course..here's the bread and your changes" Misa gave a melon bread to Kin.

"Thanks…I owe you one." she eat the bread Misa gave her. "Oh yeah,Jina..the letter.How about it?" Misa remind her about the letter.

Jina surprised, "Oops!Almost forgot about it" she took a letter out of her pocket. "Will you look at it..the envelope is pretty isn't it and smells nice too.." she smile at both of them. "You got a letter from Mr.X again huh?I wonder who the person is anyway." Jina starts to think,then "I know who might be the person is!!" she talked it out loud "You do?Who is it then?" Misa asked.

"Roy!!" she shouted,Kin was shocked that she got choked for awhile "cough You sure?!" she asked Jina.

"Yeah..he always smile at me" start to day dreaming, "He always smile,Jina" Misa interupt her."Yeah…maybe it's someone else" Kin told her."Maybe..but I wanna read it first..don't you snipe on it,Misa!" she warn her "Uh…yeah..ok." Misa was frigthened when she say that.

She walks away from both of them "Wonder what he wrote?I can't wait.." she giggles.She tear the envelope and open the letter inside it..it says…

To my beloved,Jina

Since I wrote you the first letter that I send you..I can't wait to meet you in person.I can't sleep because I keep thinking about you.I think it's time to meet eye to eye don't you think?How about we meet at Cagale Mall infront of Frienna café at 1.00 p.m. tommorow?.You'll be surprise when you see me.I'd know you will.Hope to see you tommorow….

Love,

Secret Admirer

She suddenly became silence..Misa was just right beside her,spying at the letter "What?!He wants to meet you tommorow?Wow!Aren't you glad,Jina?" Jina didn't reply her answer."Uh..Jina?You okay,girl?" "Yeah!!! I can't believe he wants to see me tommorow!!" she hops around like a crazy child,waving around her arms.

"Whoa!!Calm down,Jina..you almost hit me!" "Calm down?How can I be calm at a time like this?Is this for real…?Someone hit me!!" she shout.Both Misa and Kin hit her head hard."Owww…now I know this is not a dream.." she hold her head."Stop jumping around like a kid,Jina.You look like a fool.." Misa told her.

"I'm finish eating..class almost start you know,so I think you better go back before curfew." Jina and Misa were surprise "Is it time already?We better go back or else Ms.Xu gonna get mad at us" she told Misa. "Yeah..we better hurry" they both stood up and walk towards the door "Oh yeah..you go ahead,Jina?I'll be right behind you" she stopped for awhile "Sure..just don't be late" she walks ahead.

Misa grab Kin and start to whisper to her "Hey,Kin..you wanna follow me shopping tommorow?" she asked her with a smile on her face. "Why are you asking me?Don't you have something else to or.." she gasp "Wait!!Are you saying you want to spy on Jina tommorow?Are you crazy or something" "Come on…It'll be fine.She's not gonna notice us I assure you.". Kin tremble with fear "No..no way!!If she finds out..we're toast!!" she raise her voice to her "Keeep your voice down..aren't you curious who this Mr.X is?I'm sure you do.." Kin uncertain "Yeah..maybe I go with you but if she found out about it you have to treat me to lunch,okay?" she asked her "It's a deal!I meet you at your house tommorow morning!!" Misa quickly rush back to her class.Kin stood silence and say "Bummer…"

--------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter-1

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
